1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for measuring and transporting a desired weight of material such as feathers, down and the like to a discharge station for discharge into garments and the like to provide insulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Feathers, down and the like may be used in garments, sleeping bags, pillows, upholstery and the like. Garments and other articles in which such material is used generally consist of several sections, each requiring a measured quantity of the material. An insufficient quantity causes poor insulation and an excessive quantity results in waste of expensive down.
Prior art systems are known which use feather weighing and transporting arrangements. In one prior art system feathers, down and the like are transported from a storage bin to a hopper located directly above a scale. Rotating blades allow a quantity of down to drop onto the scale and when a desired weight is reached, rotation of blades is stopped. In some cases an operator may be required to add or remove an amount of the material to reach the desired weight. Prior art arrangements such as the system described, generally lack accuracy and speed of operation.